What Tomorrow May Bring
by HiddenSerendipity
Summary: It is numbuh three's thirteenth birthday and the decommissioning of Sector V. Numbuh four is going tell numbuh three his biggest secert of his life the one he was held for three years. Will she accept his love or will time be up before he can tell her? Al


**What Tomorrow May Bring**

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door

* * *

Wallybee Beatles or numbuh four of sector V sat in his room looking up at the star filled sky he should be sleeping but he could not what was keeping him awake was the thing that he should be sleeping for. Tomorrow was numbuh 3's birthday her thirteenth birthday after her party at 7:00 p.m. numbuh 86 will come and take them to moonbase. There they will lose all of their most treasured memories of the last few years. Gone forever the memories of fighting side by side and kicking but and meet challenges that they would have never dreamed of doing. After this they will never be friends like they were and there was a chance that numbuh three will never be his girlfriend. He moaned softly this was the one thing he has feared his whole life but he knew what he had to do but he was so scared something that he hated be was scared the feeling of being helpless against the one thing that he could never change. But as he sat there he knew no matter what happens he has to be brave as that drift in his mind he falls into an uneasy sleep.

When he opened his light green eyes the midmorning sun was up and dancing across his room forming beautiful light patterns. _Beautiful on a the most depressing day of my life _numbuh four thought as he looked at the date October 14 numbuh three's birthday and the end of all that has been his life the last three years. He sighed rubbing his eyes and running his fingers though his messy no longer clean bowl cut hair and then got dressed before he left his room he checked under his bed. Yup numbuh three's gift was still there knowing her she would have been in here looking for it. He smiled the rainbow monkey wrapping paper around his tiny gift crinkling under his fingers he pushed it under his bed again that was for after the party and grabbed the second gift for the party. He has three gifts two from a store and one from his heart yes today he was going to tell her...

As he walked out he saw that the others were already awake but things were not as they usually are the room is always full of action and noise but today it was quiet, as it will ever be. Then numbuh 3 skipped into the room her long black hair up in a ponytail she changed over the years in the way she acted and the way she looked she was not the same clueless little anymore she was more down to earth she did sometimes daydream when it was not a very good idea but she was a lot less oblivious to what was going on. She had as grown up into a lot more grown up body she still wore her green sweater but some of the changes were to big to hide. As numbuh three hummed the rainbow monkey song he watched her he felt himself blush she was cute when she was ten and she is ever cuter now he hated to let her go but he had to he sighed he should try not to be sad not on her birthday so he forced a smile it was fake but so was his happiness.

Then the party soon after they spent the whole time fooling around laughing and as time past the pain that had binding them down earlier about decommissioning faded away. They played as many games as they could trying to get this feeling to last. But after the last game it was 6:30 p.m. and the gifts were being opened now they could barely hide their sadness knowing as this party slowing came to an end so was their friendship. Even numbuh three knew that this would be their last time together as teammates was sad but she could hide her joy as she wrapped numbuh four's gift.

"Oh numbuh four I love it I'll keep him forever I promise!" the girl cried hugging him her face glowing in happiness as numbuh's four face turned brick red he smiled it was time to tell her second part of her gift. He sighed it was now or never..... but first she had to let go of him.

"Um. Numbuh three....." he started the blush never leaving his face

"Oh. I am sorry numbuh four" she said pulling away she to was lightly blushing

"Don't be uh..... Numbuh three there is a second part of the gift" he pushed the words out it was hard to do but what she was going to hear from him was needed to be said he only was only going to have one regret and that's was not telling her sooner.

"Really numbuh four" she squealed in delight

"Yup go wait by the tree in the park the small one by the fountain" As she giggled and skipped of he rushed back to his room grabbed the gift under the bed and headed off not knowing that the moment he stepped out that treehouse door he will never be coming back......

"Numbuh four over here!" a voice called he smiled seeing numbuh three sitting under the tree he had asked her to he stepped under the tree sitting in the cold shade. He smiled looking into the eyes of the girl that he has been in love with from the day he first saw her three years ago as he thought back he can remember all of in as if it was yesterday......

----------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------

_Kids Next Door Arctic Base three years ago_

_It is so cold here whose cruddy idea was it to put the base in the arctic!_ The mind of ten-year-old Wallybee Beatles raced as her stood at the base this had been a weird year. He moved away from is warm home into the middle of nowhere and then he saves a brunch of stupid kids and then he gets picked up and sent here. He hates everything that has happens he is about to scream that out when laugher stops him. He turns around see a girl around his age with long shiny black hair skip by him as he pass he looks at him with bright purple eyes then she flashes a bright kind smile to him. He blushes she was like a movie star or she was just as pretty.

Then a thought comes to mind_ maybe this place is not so bad........... _

--------------End Flashback-----------------------------------------

"Hello..? numbuh four are you in there?" the voice of numbuh three rings out in his head snapping him back into reality

"What oh sorry numbuh three here is your gift" handing her the tiny gift. She smiles unwrapping the gift it was a necklace a golden heart on a silver chain that had a ruby right in the middle the ruby is in the shape of heart.

"Oh numbuh four I love it it's so beautiful" she whispers awestruck

"Yea kinda like you" he says softly

"What?" he looks up at thinking that she heard wrong.

"Numbuh three" he sighs softly "I have to tell you the truth I have been head over heels in love with you from the time I saw you at arctic base three years ago. You are a great person and I have and will always love you. Today that brat numbuh 86 will take the love that I know I have for you from my mind but no matter what happens no matter _what tomorrow will bring_ this will be in true in my heart forever I love you Kuki Sanban now and forever." He finishing looking at her hoping

"All this time....." she whispers

"What?" he asked confused

"Oh numbuh four I... I... Love you to I have been so scared to tell you put I love you forever and always" it came out shuddered but it came. Then the two lovers pushed forward and the kissed it was a soft and tender kiss but all the feelings buried deep in the two lovers hearts came out at last as they sat there breathless and awestruck the heard a voice from behind

"What in the world are you two doing?" the voice rang out

They both turned around they really did not need to because they knew that voice all to well numbuh 86 stood behind then red faced and angry as she is always. Numbuhs one-five were also standing there watching the scene unfold.

"I come here to get you for decommissioning and I find you two swapping spit!" numbuh 86 shouted

Numbuh four rolled his eyes and said "Alright we are coming" then he mumbled under his breath "Cruddy brat" then he looked over at num... Kuki and said "Ready to go?"

She only nodded before taking his hand

Then they walked away hand and hand leaving their childhood behind and dreaming of _what tomorrow will bring...._

* * *

Alright that was a random fanfiction that came to me when I saw a great picture that was named what tomorrow will bring and I just got a idea! I just hope that it was not all crappy. As if you can't tell I love writing fluff!

((The picture that gave me the idea is at the very top of my lookup sorry I could not place it here.))


End file.
